wizardryfandomcom-20200216-history
News
Current news related to the Wizardry series. UPDATE: New Wizardry to be released for the Playstation Network According to the RPGamer gaming site, a new game for the Wizardry series will be released for the Playstation 3, through the Playstation Network. The game, called Wizardry: The Dungeon of Captured Souls, is part of a project called "Wizardry Renaissance". It will be developed by Acquire corporation, a Tokyo-based Japanese company best known for the Tenchu series of games. As of late, the site has not revealed a release date, or whether the company plans to extend the game to North America or Europe. A PDF located on the Acquire corporative site reveals the date of December 9th as the possible release date in Japan. *PDF document containing information related to Wizardry: The Dungeon of Captured Souls UPDATE (March 22, 2011): The site RPGamer.com has revealed recently that the Entertainment Software Ratings Board (ESRB) has provided the game with a T (Teen) Rating, which implies that the game may be localized to North America. Based on the description of the ESRB site, Wizardry: The Dungeon of Captured Souls "... is a role-playing game in which players explore maze-like environments and battle fantastical enemies. Players traverse through dungeons and enter into turn-based battles with ghosts, demons, goblins, and zombies—depicted in still images. Players select attacks/spells from a menu screen to use in random attacks against enemies that disappear when defeated." The game will be localized by XSEED Games, a company composed of former Square-Enix members according to its Wikipedia page. The game will be released on the Playstation Network, as originally done in Japan. The Entertainment Software Ratings Board (according to its Wikipedia page) is a self-regulatory organization that assigns age and content ratings, enforces industry-adopted advertising guidelines, and ensures responsible online privacy principles for computer and video games as well as entertainment software in Canada and the United States. Part of their work is releasing ratings for upcoming games (localized and US-made), which has caused a few games to be informally announced before the company does. If the information is eventually confirmed, this would be the most recent Wizardry game since Wizardry: The Forgotten Land, released by ATLUS several years ago. Sequel to PSN 2009 Wizardry title According to the Japandemonium weekly article of the RPGamer gaming site, a sequel to Wizardry: The Dungeon of Captured Souls will be released in Japan on the 27th of January of this year. The sequel will be released in a "Twin Pack" along with the first game, and will be of a similar bent to Wizardry: Tales of the Forsaken Land. The few pictures in the article show the male and female designs for the four main races of the game (Human, Elf, Dwarf and Gnome), as well as one of the NPCs. It is yet undetermined whether Acquire (the game developer) has plans to release the game to North America or Europe. *[http://www.rpgamer.com/news/japan/mb011411.html#6 RPGamer article about the newest Wizardry game] *Information about the release date of the "Twin Pack" Category:News